


something in the woods

by maeruth



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, M/M, bunny!Galo, wolf!lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeruth/pseuds/maeruth
Summary: Something drew you towards the woods, tugging you onto the beaten path where rabbits shouldn't wander.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	something in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> something short n sweet! I rly just wanted to try my hand at this au. no smut/nothing explicit!

There was something in the woods. 

You’ve known this since you were a child, naive with a never ending sense of curiosity that led your bruised, knobby knees closer towards the thicket with each passing day. You’ve known that the woods were a dangerous place for a rabbit because your mother would grab your wrist before you stepped into the foliage bursting near the edge of the woods, sweeping you into her arms. 

“Reckless child,” she would scold, “We are not meant for the woods. Stay in the village where you’re safe.” 

You would nod, but your eyes would stay trained on the trees that stretched towards the sky, ears perked as the flowers whispered your name. The same murmurs you heard in your dreams, filling your mind with promises of magic and sweets. Something - someone - waiting for you within the forest, hand outstretched and smile sharp. 

Another world waited for you just beyond the beaten path, you only needed to take your first step past the edge. 

Nightfall came and with it your plan to explore the woods. The moon was high, working with the stars to light your way as you slipped out of town, scarlet hood drawn over your head. The edge of the woods waited for you, inviting you in as the twisted path lay open. 

You didn’t chance a glance back towards the village as you stepped beyond the border.

There was something in the woods, rustling the brush a few steps behind you - you, who was too entranced by the climbing trees and mushroom caps lit by the fae. Something grew closer with every step, watching the way your eyes shined with the moonlight, memorizing the color of your skin peeking out of your clothes, drinking in the innocence of your laughter. 

Dilated pupils stared straight at you as you reached to pluck a sprouting mushroom. He was right in front of you, now, lips pulled back in a grin as he said softly, “Hello, there.”

Seeing him startled you into dropping the mushroom. You couldn’t see anything but his eyes, the rest of him shrouded in shadow by the thicket. Taking a step back, you politely respond, “How... How do you do?”

“What are you doing in the woods all by yourself?” He asked. 

“Exploring,” you said simply, keeping your hood drawn up over your head and ears. “By myself.”

“At night?”

“Mother won’t let me come near the woods during the day. I thought I could try at night.”

“What a clever boy,” He chuckled. His voice was smooth as milk, rich as honey. Richer than anything you’ve ever heard. Hearing him compliment you made you take a step closer towards the thicket. “You’re braver than you seem. The forest is a wonderful place to explore, especially at night.”

“It is?” You asked, tail perking up. The flowers began whispering your name again, sweet voices in the cool night air. 

The stranger laughed softly. “Of course. The fae only come out at night. They light the mushroom caps and sleep on flower petals, stealing nectar from the bees.” 

You drew closer still. “Really? Where can I find them?” 

“Deeper, boy. They keep their colony in the innermost part of the woods,” He said, glancing towards the winding path. 

You followed his gaze, worrying your bottom lip. To go deeper into the forest would be dangerous by yourself. Mother warned of something hiding within the brush of the woods, but just as the stranger said, you were braver than you seemed. You suddenly wanted to show this stranger what you were capable of. “If I follow the path, I’ll find them?” 

“Yes, that’s right,” He said, pupils growing a bit wider. “I could take you to them, if you would like...” 

“You would?” You couldn’t help but smile, crouching down to be level with the pair of eyes. Having pleasant company would certainly ease your worries. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“It would be a  _ pleasure.”  _ He said, though the end of his sentence broke off into a growl.

The thicket rustled again as the stranger stood, beginning to tower, tower,  _ tower  _ over you. His hair was the color of stars, paired with eyes dyed a bright violet that continued to peer down at you. 

Two ears sprouted from his head, rows of sharp teeth bared in a grin. The flowers around you began to giggle. 

In the midst of the fae and magic, you forgot what you ought to be afraid of. 

You felt your hood fall from your head as you looked up at him, revealing your long ears. A thick tail flicked back and forth behind the stranger as his eyes raked over your trembling form. 

“Little rabbit,” he said, reaching a clawed hand towards you, “You should have stayed home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in second person pov since middle school when all I did wrote were hetalia x reader fics eye


End file.
